Mystogan Drabble
by TykiTicTacMikk
Summary: Mystogan/OC Drabble. I recently finished the anime and started the manga. So sorry if Mystogan is a little OOC. xD. My OC Elizabeth belongs to me. x3.


**Mystogan/OC Romance**

Elizabeth gazed up at the sky as the magic of Edolas disappeared, along with the Exceeds and the Earthland counterparts of the Fairy Tail Guild. She had recently stood by her friend and lover; Mystogan as he "defeated" 'the great demon-lord Dragneel.' Thus winning over the love and support of the Edolas citizens. She watched in Awe as Mystogan raised his staff and informed the people that they will continue living without magic power.

Once the Anima closed, Elizabeth took Mystogan's hand and followed him to the castle and he then banished his father and sentenced; Erza Knightwalker, Sugarboy, Byro and Hughes to help reconstruct the Royal City which was destroyed due to the battle which occurred between Mystogan, the Earthland Fairy Tail Guild, The Edolas fairy tail guild and the Exceeds vs. the former corrupt King and his men.

Mystogan then linked Elizabeth and took her around the Palace, "I'm so exhausted." He sighed, "it's okay, Jellal." Elizabeth responded and caressed his back gently. "Get some rest sweetheart. You're going to be a great King." She stood on her tip toes and kissed her lover gently on the lips. "Well I'm not going to be a fit king if I don't have a Queen bossing me around, am I?" He teased.

"Ooh, what are you implying?" She questioned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well I've been meaning to give you this for some time now, Elizabeth…" He pulled out a little black box and got onto one knee. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" He asked as he flicked the box open.

Elizabeth grinned, "Yes, Jellal! I love you." Jellal smiled and slid the ring on her engagement finger; he took her hand and kissed it gently, "just trying to act like a King." He chuckled. Elizabeth smiled and dived down onto his arms. "Ooft!" Jellal grunted as they both hit the floor giggling. A couple of guards ran over, "Your Majesty, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine; you guards are kind of ruining the moment though."

Elizabeth laughed and hugged Jellal tightly. "Guards, please can you both inform some maids to clean out the old royal bedroom for us with fresh sheets and a lock on the door?" Elizabeth asked, while Jellal covered her cheeks in kisses. "Yes Ma'am." The guards looked at Jellal for approval and he just nodded and shooed them away, continuing with the act. "Thank you for coming back to Edolas with me and helping me get the city back, baby."

"It's okay Jellal. I love you and I'll always be by your side, besides this is our home after all. Earthland was beautiful but I'd rather be by your side and aiding the Edolas citizens. You know I'm thinking about joining the Fairy Tail guild here."

"That would be wonderful, Lizzie, I love you too so much." He kissed her gently. "Oh I can't wait to marry you, Jellal." She hugged and kissed him passionately. "Me neither, baby." He smiled and pulled away and planted a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose. Elizabeth stood and helped Jellal up, Jellal thanked her and took her hand, kissing her cheek gently they proceeded to walk down the hallway towards the bedchambers. A dozen maids were in the royal bedroom, changing the sheets, the curtains and cleaning. Jellal watched. "So this is our life now, I suppose?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Quite Luxurious." Once the maids were finished with the room they bowed to Jellal and Elizabeth and departed. Jellal closed the door and looked around, the sheets and curtains were blue and black, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "Let's get some rest, shall we?"

"You mean rest later, huh?" Elizabeth smirked and pushed Jellal down on the bed and rolled around with him.

Morning came by fast, Jellal was first to wake, he carefully got out of bed and slid his boxers on, he walked over to the window and gazed out at the scenery, it was his first official day as the King of Edolas and one of the first things he was going to do was announce his engagement to one beautiful; Elizabeth Salvatore, it was going to be a long day but he was excited to rule.

A few months later; Jellal was going through some paperwork while Elizabeth paced around the room, she clearly had something on her mind and it was troubling her dearly. "Baby, what's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself today."

Elizabeth bit her lip and faced him. "You'll still love me, no matter what right?"

"Of course, what makes you think I won't?"

"Well this news I have for you, I'm afraid that you won't like it. Because…well what if you aren't ready for it, you already have a Kingdom to rule and a wedding to plan with me. I just…"

Jellal stood and approached his lover and cupped her cheeks he kissed her gently. "Tell me baby, what is wrong? I'll be supportive no matter, what."

"Well Jellal…the thing is…I'm…" She took his hand and gently applied it to the small bump on her abdomen. "I'm pregnant."

Jellal was frozen in shock, yet he was happy. This was indeed going to be a lot of responsibility. But he didn't care, he was happy that he'll finally get to start a family with Elizabeth, the love of his life.

"That's wonderful news, Eliza…" he whispered, calling her by her nickname. Eliza elbowed him playfully and smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, I'm so thrilled. I do not know the gender yet but the doctor will be able to tell in a couple of months. I'm really excited, Jellal, this is going to be a new experience for us. First the kingdom, the wedding planning and now the unborn child. I feel like such a lucky woman right now.

Jellal kissed her and smiled. "I'm a lucky man to have you, without you I wouldn't have any of this, so thank you, Eliza. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jellal."

Kezzie Salvatore


End file.
